


【团兵】也许有一天会忘记

by fmx0515



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmx0515/pseuds/fmx0515
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>利威尔遭受短期失忆的折磨，这让他很难找到真爱，然而这时候埃尔文出现了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【团兵】也许有一天会忘记

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefangirlingdead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlingdead/gifts).
  * A translation of [This Feeling I'll Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128570) by [thefangirlingdead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlingdead/pseuds/thefangirlingdead). 



> 原作者提供了一首BGM，Ed Sheeran的Kiss Me  
> 请移步 http://www.xiami.com/song/1770481318?spm=a1z1s.3521865.23309997.1.FvXjcz 收听~

 

 

【团兵】也许有一天会忘记

 

 

利威尔十二岁那年一个寒冷的冬夜，发生了一场意外。他只记得这些了。

 

当然了，他的父母，还有好多医生，都曾多次给他讲述过当时的情境，但是他能记住的就只有这些了。他不记得当时车压到一块冰上，然后滑出去撞到了树上。他也不记得被紧急送往医院，在重症监护室待了近两周。

 

他只记得，一位医生告诉他的父母，他可能患上了短期失忆症。医生说，这种情况对于头部遭受重创的病人来说比较普遍，随着时间的推移很有可能会好转起来。

 

但事实并非如此。

 

一开始，情况非常严重。最初他什么都记不住。他不记得早餐吃了什么，不记得他怎么去的学校，不记得下节课该上什么。不过后来，他、他的父母还有医生想出了不少方法帮他记事。列清单是最管用的，定闹钟以及让他妈妈不时提醒他也不错。

 

医生其实也没瞎说，他的记忆的确随着时间的推移好了点，不过并没有恢复正常。直到利威尔十七岁那年，他们确定情况已经不会再有多大改善了。

 

对利威尔来说最糟糕的是，他无法选择记住什么，或者忘记什么。他的病情没什么规律。没有一个固定的模式能说明，利威尔第二天能够记住什么事什么人，或者他会忘记什么。有时候，忘记的只是像人名这样的小事。有时候，见一个人很多次之后，他最后也会记住这个人。当然了，有时候还是不记得。糟糕的日子里，他可能想不起已经认识了几个月的人。情况好的时候，他又能想起他们，记得一清二楚。

 

糟糕的日子里，他想不起自己停车的位置，幸亏有应急按钮这玩意帮忙。糟糕的日子里，他不得不定闹钟提醒自己吃药，或者吃午餐。糟糕的日子里，他刚开车到了公寓楼下，却因为想起下班后忘记锁门，只好再原路返回而愤怒地捶打方向盘。而且他还怕之后想不起怎样回家。

 

幸好，他情况好的日子比糟糕的日子多些。幸好，他有一群高中起就熟识的朋友——他能记得的朋友，而且他们会在他最困难的时候伸出援手。

 

 

************

 

 

利威尔二十三岁那年遇到了埃尔文。好吧，不管怎么说，这一点他还是比较确定的。

 

高中毕业后，他去了非全日制的社区大学上学，一方面是因为他成绩一般般，另一方面是因为他家里不怎么富裕，于是他还在当地一家小酒吧做兼职。他很快发现，在酒吧当服务员对他来说不太难，他还能够应付得来。

 

利威尔给店里供应的所有鸡尾酒和啤酒列了份清单，把单子贴到了吧台后面，以防自己忘记。他在这里工作两年之后，很少会出现忘记的情况了。当顾客点了饮品之后，他要么立刻去准备，要么写下来备忘。虽然这样做也不容易，特别是在忙碌的夜晚时，不过还是挺管用的。在工作节奏快的地方，在忙个不停的时候尤其管用。

 

他碰巧遇到埃尔文就是在一个比较繁忙的夜晚。

 

周六都会很忙，至少学期中是如此，而且尽管酒吧里不是只有他一个服务员，利威尔还是忙得手忙脚乱。多亏有韩吉在那里给他帮忙，如果他忘了什么还能提醒他，不过幸好他忘事不多也不频繁。今天他状态不错，周六一般都还行。

 

利威尔正在为一位熟客调酒，一个高大的金发男人还有其他几个人坐到了吧台远端的三个空位上。

 

“我稍后就为你们几位点单。”他一边进行着手中的活计，一边说了句。

 

然后他就忘了这回事。

 

又有个人走到他面前点了杯酒，他就开始调酒，之后才无意识地瞥了眼左边。

 

擦。

 

“很抱歉。”他终于走到吧台的远端说。“你们几位要点什么？”

 

金发男人给三个人点了单。虽然是非常普通的东西——三杯啤酒而已，利威尔还是迅速写到了记事本上，以防万一。就在他转身离开的时候，他听见三人中有人指指点点——

 

“这玩意儿他都要记下来？”

 

——他不得不紧咬牙关。尽管这些年来他没少因为记性的事受到嘲笑和欺负，他还是很难控制自己不回嘴。当年有些欺负他的人是这群人体格的两倍，他都很难控制自己不去挑一架。

 

“为他们，不值得。”韩吉总是这么告诉他，就好像他记不住她已经对他说过成千上万遍了一样。他知道她说得对，他们知道个屁？但他还是控制不住的怒火中烧。

 

之后利威尔犯了个错误，接受点单后就把记事本放到了一边，满心想的都是怎么骂他们，结果他近五分钟之后才想起点单的事。谢天谢地人家还在等着，他疾步送去酒，但是一句“抱歉”之类的都没说。韩吉可能会不高兴，不过他才不在乎。他们无礼在先。

 

他转身离开的时候又听见其中一人嘟囔——

 

“老天，这点事要这么久。”

 

——他正要转身的时候韩吉抓住他的手臂制止了他。

 

“利威尔——”

 

“为他们，不值得。”他回嘴道，准备走开。“好吧，我知道。”

 

于是他快步走开，接受别的客人点单去了。

 

晚上快下班时，利威尔和韩吉正准备清点一天的账目，结果韩吉自己笑出了声。

 

“乐什么呢？”他低声抱怨道，心里咒骂着韩吉的笑声打断了他数数，他又要重新数一遍二十刀的钞票了。

 

“那个金发男。”她说道，举起了一张发票。利威尔挑起一边眉毛，这是他特有的询问“这谁”的方式，于是她开口解释。“就是之前和混蛋朋友们一起来的那个。”

 

她花了好几秒的时间来唤起他的记忆，最后利威尔终于想起来了。他怎么会忘了今晚早些时候那帮不懂礼貌的小子们呢？“他怎么了？”他问道。

 

她把那张发票递给他，让他自己看。“他似乎真挺喜欢你的呀。”她评论道。

 

利威尔叹了口气，再次放弃了数数，一把抓过了韩吉手里的纸条低头看。一个清秀的字体为十五刀的单子给了二十刀的小费，而且在整洁的签名旁边写道：“为我的那帮混蛋朋友道歉。”

 

利威尔冷哼一声，把发票还给她。“他做得太过了。”

 

“我的老天啊利威尔，”她翻了个白眼抱怨道，“人家这是示好嘛。而且，他长得可帅呢。”

 

“我都记不得他长什么样。”利维嘟囔说，然后用眼角余光看到在他身边的韩吉停下了动作。

 

“真假啊？”她问道，突然觉得特别遗憾。

 

看到这精彩的表情，利威尔的笑容忍不住在脸上蔓延开来。

 

“你这个混蛋！”她大叫着用手里的一叠发票抽打他。

 

 

***********

 

 

第二天，利威尔一个人开店，不到三十分钟后，一个高大的金发帅哥就走进来落座了。

 

利威尔放下用来擦桌子的抹布，然后站到了吧台后面，没拿记事本。“需要点什么？”他问道，身子稍稍倚在吧台上。

 

男人看了他一会儿，似乎在期望着其他的什么，然后清了清嗓子。“我，呃——就一杯银子弹啤酒吧，谢谢。”

 

利威尔把啤酒给他，收了他的钱，准备接着去做清洁的工作。

 

“我想再次道歉，”男人说道，利威尔注意到后随即转身。“关于昨晚的事。”

 

利威尔困惑地皱起眉头，绞尽脑汁回想着，究竟有什么事——

 

昨晚这男的干什么了来着？

 

——那种熟悉的忘记某事的感觉让他的胃有点翻腾，然后他放弃了。

 

“昨晚怎么了？”

 

男人张着嘴盯着他看了一会儿，然后呻吟道：“噢天哪你竟然不记得了。现在我倒成了要提醒你这件事的混蛋。”

 

看到男人这番窘相，利威尔忍不住微笑了起来。他看起来是个好人——有点像某种体型硕大的小狗，或许是金毛猎犬那样的——但是人不错。尽管他看起来很痛苦，还在为利威尔根本不记得的某事道歉，但他决定顺势而为。毕竟，是个大帅哥嘛。

 

“相信我，”利威尔开玩笑道，“我不记得的事情多着呢。”

 

 

*********

 

 

利威尔第三次见到他，已经能记得他的脸了，不过还是想不起名字。那是一个周五的夜晚，在酒吧里变得忙碌之前，他和两个朋友过去了。利威尔猜那两个朋友就是当时对他态度恶劣的家伙，要是他能记得就好了。

 

利威尔和他聊了几分钟，都是些不疼不痒的，同时心里使劲儿回想着他的名字。从上次开始，他就记得那个笑容和那双蓝色的眼睛了，但是还是没记住名字。无论什么时候，利威尔总会忘记些什么……

 

他简直想给自己一巴掌了，但是谢天谢地，那个男人递来了他的银行卡结账，他偷偷瞄了一眼，然后再心里不断念叨着，一遍又一遍——

 

_埃尔文·史密斯。埃尔文·史密斯。当然了一定是个该死的古怪名字。_

 

——然后将卡还给他。

 

韩吉晚些时候也来了，当她走到吧台后，就冲着利威尔傻笑起来。

 

“我的老天，”他嘟囔道，“这回又是什么？”

 

“没什么啊，”她经过他身边时说，但是脸上的笑容没有褪去。“金发帅哥在呐。”

 

利威尔翻了翻眼珠。“我知道好吧。”

 

“我就是想提醒下你。”她回嘴道。利威尔再次冲她翻了眼珠后她又补了一句，“人家就是来看你的哟。”

 

 

**********

 

 

利威尔第四次见到他，还是记不起他的名字。

 

并且利威尔第四次见到他的时候，埃尔文约他出去了。

 

“我只是想问问，你是不是愿意去喝杯咖啡或者其他什么——”他这样说道，一双好似小狗的蓝眼睛睁得大大的。尽管利威尔很荣幸，而且当然也十分想去，但他满脑子都是他记不起人家名字的事实。以及他都不确定和这个男人已经讲过多少次话了。他知道他们聊过几次，也知道他有那么几个不怎么礼貌的朋友，但是也就只记得这些了。最后，他伸手捏住了自己的鼻梁，紧紧闭上了眼睛。

 

埃尔文似乎以为这是让他别说话的暗示，于是利威尔又立即睁开了眼睛。

 

“抱歉我——”埃尔文没有往下说，利威尔也没让他继续。

 

“我才该抱歉。”他坚持道。“你名字叫什么来着？”

 

有那么一瞬间，埃尔文的眼里闪现了一丝担忧——不过他很快挤出笑容说道，“埃尔文。”

 

“埃尔文。”利威尔重复道，记起了医生曾经告诉他的——

 

_见到别人后至少重复三遍他的名字，有助于记忆。_

 

——“我很乐意去，行。”

 

埃尔文瞪大了眼睛，好像利威尔的答案完全出乎他的预料。“你——”

 

“是的，我愿意和你去喝咖啡。”他再次确认道。

 

利威尔换班后，他们交换了电话号码，利威尔还给自己设定了一个周二下午两点的闹钟——

 

“与埃尔文约会。酒吧里那个金毛小狗。”

 

——之后他又给韩吉发了条短信，让她提醒他。

 

 

**********

 

 

埃尔文绝对是个绅士。还有，之前利威尔感觉他像个大块头的金毛小狗，整个约会过程也证实了这一点。他很快乐，健谈又明朗，和利威尔形成鲜明对比。两人谈话的时候，利威尔总是控制不住地把眼神游离到他的嘴唇、双手、甚至是头发，好像试图记住他一般。

 

他们坐在咖啡店的一个小角落里谈天说地，而利威尔却开始害怕两人之后的谈话将会涉及的某些内容。他开始害怕，是因为他真的很喜欢埃尔文。他很有幽默感，对音乐的品味更是没话说，而且他也想去旅行，还有好多事……

 

利威尔讨厌约会，因为从某种程度上来说，他必须决定他还要不要继续见那个人。而且从某种程度上来说，他必须告诉那个人他记忆力的情况。有时候，听到这种情况之后，那个人就会决定不再见他了。

 

几个小时后，两个人的咖啡已经冷掉，能聊的新鲜话题也快说得差不多了，利威尔意识到马上就要谈到那个话题了。

 

他刚张口想要说点什么，埃尔文却先说话了。

 

“那个，我不想太冒失，”他开口道，“如果你不感兴趣的话，我完全能够理解。但是我真的很想再见到你。当然了，除了你的工作时间以外。”

 

利威尔的心猛然一沉。

 

他清了清嗓子，“我，呃，实际上我需要先告诉你一些事情。”

 

 

********

 

 

当晚利威尔提早回家，关上门后倚着门滑坐到地板上，双手捂脸。韩吉立即从沙发上起身，蹲到他面前。

 

“利威尔？”她轻声问，“没事吧？”

 

他只是呻吟了一声作为回答。

 

“他是不是——”她试探着问道，却被利威尔打断了。

 

“他简直该死的完美。”他透过捂脸的双手嘟哝道，引得韩吉一阵大笑。

 

“那么我是不是该认为约会进展顺利？”

 

利威尔按着手点点头，仍然遮掩着脸。“不止是顺利。”

 

“好吧……”她说着，尽管他看不到还是将头歪向一边，“那现在是唱的哪一出？”

 

两人一时间都没说话，最后利威尔终于平复了自己的情绪，将遮住脸的双手挪开并呢喃道：“我不想搞砸了。”

 

“利威尔，”她受不了地说，“你不会搞砸的。”

 

“我或许不会，但是这玩意儿就说不定了。”他一边回答一边指了指自己的脑袋。尽管韩吉什么也没说，但是利威尔根据以往的经验而清楚地知道，这是完全有可能的。即使埃尔文看起来对此完全不介意，甚至还询问了一些问题，考虑着他能做点什么对利威尔更好，但是他的记忆力还是可能毁掉一切。这种可能性总是存在的。

 

 

************

 

 

幸好，他们之后的两次约会都赶上利威尔情况不错的日子。

 

埃尔文上门来访时，利威尔微笑着来开门，毫不犹豫地就请他进来了。尽管后来两人出去吃饭的时候，他又问了一些第一次约会时问过的问题，比如“你在哪里长大的？”“你上学时学的什么专业？”之类的，埃尔文都没说什么。他甚至连眼睛都没眨一下。他只是重复回答了一遍，就像利威尔是第一次问一样。

 

那天晚上埃尔文开车送他回家——利威尔记不清回家的路的时候，多亏埃尔文还记得去他公寓的路——然后送他到门口，手还在他的手臂上流连了几秒。

 

“今晚我过得很愉快。”埃尔文说道，这种俗套的说法简直不忍直视。

 

连利威尔都懂得他的暗示了，傻笑着问道，“嗯那么我们是来个吻别还是……”

 

埃尔文微笑着耸耸肩，说了句“我看行”。然后他用手温柔地托住他的脸庞，俯下身迅速在他唇上亲了一口。

 

他们第三次约会时，利威尔去埃尔文家看电影。两个人在沙发上坐得很近，埃尔文把一只手放在了利威尔的腿上，利威尔却突然想起来了什么。

 

“我们已经接过吻了，对吧？”利威尔转身看着他问道，而且让他松一口气的是，埃尔文脸上的表情并不是失望。那种表情并不是在说“噢天哪他竟然已经忘了”。

 

相反，埃尔文脸上露出了一个大大的可爱笑容，然后点了点头。“是，我们亲过了。”

 

利威尔点头，模模糊糊想起了一些。当时的发展很俗套，就在他家门口。“再提醒我一下？”他试探道，这话引得埃尔文大笑起来。

 

“这台词你说过多少次了？”他问道，但还是越靠越近。

 

利威尔耸肩，面无表情道：“我不记得了。”

 

让他放心的是，埃尔文听了这话只是笑得更开了。“哦，”他挑起利威尔的下巴压低声音道，并轻轻用拇指摩擦着他的颌骨，“提醒你我可开心呢。”

 

 

*********

 

 

他们第四次约会最终以四肢交缠、气喘吁吁告终。埃尔文从利威尔上面翻身下来的时候在他太阳穴上按下一记湿吻，虽然满身大汗怪恶心的，但是仍然那么有魅力。利威尔看着他伸手把套套扔进垃圾桶，后背的肌肉如何运动着。他发现自己紧盯着人家，眼睛跟随着埃尔文的腰背部，还有屁股上方腰背处那些凹陷……

 

“嘿。”埃尔文喘着粗气，翻身再次面对利威尔。

 

“嘿。”利威尔学他说道，撑起胳膊肘架着脑袋。他还发现自己的眼神游移到了埃尔文的胸膛，又下移到了脖颈，锁骨微微突出，再向下屁股又开始收窄……

 

“眼睛往上看。”埃尔文轻声取笑道，于是利威尔向上看去，微笑起来。

 

“抱歉。”他嘟囔道，“记下备用。”

 

埃尔文瞥了一眼身后的闹钟，冲他露出一个狡黠的笑容。“我们在韩吉回来之前还有点时间。”他羞赧道，“你要是愿意的话我还可以再提醒你一下。”

 

利威尔轻笑出声，“你以为我还需要提醒？”

 

埃尔文点头作为回答，靠过去在他唇上印下一吻。接着又是一个。“嗯好吧。”利威尔在啄食间隙喃喃道，“你知道的，以往万一嘛。”

 

然而他们第四次约会后的那个早上，利威尔在床上翻了个身，本以为右边会是一大片空床呢，结果却发现有另一个人在他身边安睡着。他瞪大了眼睛，用手遮住了嘴，并立即迅速向后挪去，最后砰地一声从床上掉了下去。

 

“擦，”利威尔念叨着，“擦，我擦——”

 

当他意识到自己是裸着坐在地板上，一把从床上揪过一条被单快速缠在腰上，这一举动吵醒了床上的男人，并转过了身。

 

“利威尔？”他问道，声音里还是浓重的睡意。“你没事吧？”

 

“韩吉！”即使两人对视之后，他还是声音颤抖地大叫道。虽然这人长得不错——利威尔也敢肯定他出现在自己的床上肯定有足够的理由——他还是一点也记不起来他是谁或者他是怎么来的又或者昨晚发生了什么，这一切都让他惊恐极了。这种时候总是让他害怕。糟糕的日子里，利威尔一点都不记得昨天一整天发生的事。糟糕的日子里，连见过许多次的人他都不记得。

 

他好多次分手都是这种糟糕的日子所导致的。尽管利威尔不知道在他床上的这个男人是什么来头，他已经知道这段插曲——就是他坐在地板上，处于惊恐症发作的边缘——很可能会把这个人也吓跑了，和其他人没什么两样。

 

谢天谢地，睡眼惺忪的韩吉冲了进来，看见在利威尔床上半裸的埃尔文稍微顿了顿，然后走到利威尔身边。他坐在地上，紧抓着腰间的被单大口喘着气，眼睛瞪得大大的，全身都在颤抖。

 

“嘿，嘿。”韩吉低语道，跪在他身旁，抓住他的手臂。“利威尔，你会好的，没事了。深呼吸。你能做到么？来给我深吸一口气。”

 

“有没有什么我能帮忙的？”埃尔文在房间的另一端轻声问道，韩吉只是头也不抬地回了一句。

 

“你穿好衣服就行了。”她说道，眼睛始终没有离开利威尔。“然后麻烦你，帮我端杯水来吧。”

 

“嘿……”当他开始气喘吁吁、眼光停留在埃尔文身上太久的时候，韩吉低语道，并用手指扳住他的下巴，“看着我。你没事了，知道吗？”

 

利威尔虚弱地点点头，又急促地深吸了几口气。“知道了。”

 

“你还记得什么吗？”她问道，手在利威尔的手臂上来回轻抚着安慰他。

 

他急切又迅速地摇了摇头。

 

“什么都不记得？”她再次问道以确认。

 

“一点都不记得。”利威尔粗声说，“我不知道他是谁，我不——”

 

“嘘，没关系。”韩吉哄着他，“没事，你会想起来的，给自己一点时间，好不好。这种事以前也发生过，还记得吧？”

 

利威尔又虚弱地点了点头，“我记得。”

 

“所以会好起来的，现在深呼吸就好。”她循循善诱道。房间的另一侧传来了响动，她抬眼看到金发男人站在门口。不过他却没有进房间来，怕踩到某条看不见的线。尽管利威尔不记得他，或者说尚未记起来，他却帮不上忙，只能如此。

 

他看起来并不是受伤或者生气，只是关切。

 

韩吉劝利威尔去洗个热水澡——

 

“说不定这样能让你头脑清醒一下。”

 

——虽然他知道这样做并不会真像她说的这么管用，不过他确实需要洗个澡了。他觉得浑身脏兮兮黏糊糊，想到原因更是让他头晕目眩胃里翻腾。

 

他去洗澡的时候，韩吉泡了一壶咖啡，和埃尔文一起在厨房里等着。

 

“如果需要的话，”埃尔文低头看着他的马克杯轻声说。“我可以先离开。”

 

韩吉听了这话认真地看着他，似乎她之前就听过这种话。好吧，她可能的确听过。“那么你想走么？”最后她这样问道。这个问题中包含了很多没有说出口的话语，其中最明显的意思就是“如果你现在走了，就别打算再回来了”。

 

埃尔文没有立即表态，之后轻声回答“不想走”的时候却很坚定。

 

“那你就不用走。”她答道，在他对面落座的时候冲他一笑。“如果你有什么问题，现在就可以提出来啦。”

 

埃尔文深吸一口气。他知道韩吉对此可能习以为常了。她见过不少人被利威尔和他的记忆力还有这种插曲吓呆了，但是埃尔文不是那些人中的一员。他没有被吓呆。他很关切，但不是害怕。

 

“他会没事么？”

 

她微笑起来，“是的，他会没事的。最近他已经能很快恢复了。”

 

“那么他会不会——”

 

“记起你？”韩吉替他说出口，好像读懂了他的想法。“会的。我不能保证他今天就想起来，不过他之后还是会记得的。”

 

埃尔文点点头，好久之后韩吉才又开口。

 

“埃尔文。”

 

“嗯？”他抬头看她，吃惊地发现她看起来异常严肃，双手紧紧地攥着她的咖啡杯。

 

“你是认真的么？”她眯起眼睛问道。“对利威尔？”

 

这个问题让他有点措手不及，所以回答的时候也有点结巴。“我，呃——是的。我是认真的。”

 

她注视了他几秒，脸上的表情毫无变化，似乎在试着看穿他的内心，而这也让埃尔文猛然意识到——尽管他之前就怀疑这一点了——这不是利威尔第一次经历这种情况。这也不是她第一次目睹某人被她的室友吓跑了。

 

“我哪里也不去。”他一边看着她的眼睛一边说，“除非他让我走。”

 

利威尔没有让他走。

 

 

**********

 

 

他们开始约会半年后，利威尔开始写笔记了。

 

埃尔文现在大多时间都在利威尔家待着。有一天晚上在起居室，埃尔文坐到利威尔身边，见利威尔从包里拿出一本新的记事本，并用大大的黑体字在封面上写了“埃尔文”。

 

“你这是做什么？”他把给利威尔的咖啡放在他面前的桌子上问道。

 

“列个清单。”利威尔咕哝道，就好像这是明摆着的事。他翻到笔记本的空白一页，但是还没有开始写。

 

“关于我的清单？”埃尔文问道，用手指指向记事本。

 

利威尔点点头。“当时……我养病的那段时间，医生说列清单和记笔记可以帮助人更好地记忆。”

 

“所以你就要列关于我的清单。”埃尔文重复道，同时啜了一口咖啡。

 

“是。”利威尔回答的语调有些不快。“你要是再唧唧歪歪的话，我第一句就写‘埃尔文是个讨厌的小混蛋’。”

 

埃尔文笑出了声，“利威尔——”

 

“好，”利威尔一边咬牙说，一边在纸上划拉了些什么，“就写这句了。你自找的。”

 

 

*********

 

 

大多数时间情况都不错。多数时间，利威尔都记得埃尔文，尤其是在两人交往一年之后。多数时间情况不错，不代表利威尔就不会时不时情况糟糕了，也不代表利威尔不会时不时来上段记忆丧失，完全忘记沙发上坐在他身边的帅哥的名字。

 

“抱歉，我——”

 

“埃尔文。”他甚至在利威尔有机会问他之前就告诉他道。这天晚上，两个人正在看电影《指环王》。他轻轻将一只手放在利威尔的膝盖上，并温柔地冲他笑笑，“埃尔文·史密斯。”如今他已经回答过这个问题好几次了，早已摸清了这个套路。

 

利威尔的嘴唇也弯出了一个微笑——当然了，他怎么能忘了埃尔文呢？——于是他轻声说，“很高兴认识你，埃尔文。”然后他的男朋友从旁边拍了他一下，示意他安静点看电影，引得坐在旁边另一个沙发上的韩吉笑了起来。

 

大多数时间情况都不错，但是有时候利威尔早上一觉醒来，看见身旁躺着的埃尔文，还是会头脑一片空白。有时候他能记起埃尔文——他知道他是谁——但是不记得关于他的所有事了，这时候那本记事本就派上用场了。那些早晨，利威尔会安静地从床上爬起来，踮着脚尖走到房间另一端的写字台前，打开抽屉取出那本又小又破旧的记事本。

 

因为最近记下的东西最有利于唤起他的记忆，所以他总是翻到最近的那一页，然后微笑起来。

 

有一天早上，他翻了个身，眼睛慢慢睁开，过了一会儿眼神才聚焦到躺在他身边熟睡的男人身上。他知道他是埃尔文。他们已经交往了……到现在一年了吧？还是一年半了？他记不太清了，但是他现在连自己最喜欢的颜色、住在那里都记不清呢。

 

_他和你同居了吗？还是他只是在这里过个夜？_

 

利威尔睡意朦胧地从床上爬起来，毫不犹豫地走向写字台翻开了他的笔记本。最近的一页是昨晚上写的，他一看便微笑起来。

 

_“你爱埃尔文后背的凹陷处。说真的，你真是爱死这玩意儿了。如果他现在正睡着——这点很有可能——就去看看那里吧。我敢保证你肯定能看到我说的是什么。有本事现在就告诉我，你不想直接舔上去。我说的没错，是吧？”_

 

利威尔冲自己写下的笔记哼了声，但还是向房间另一侧埃尔文的睡姿看去。的确，虽然被单盖住了他的屁股，但是又恰好露出了他的腰背部。利威尔不得不赞同他笔记中的说法。毕竟，这好歹也是他自己写的不是。

 

他又翻到之前一页，只是想看看写了什么。

 

_“你爱他。为了防止你不知道我说的是谁，我要说，他就是那个看起来像小狗的傻大个，现在可能你正因为他在你床上而吓呆了。没事，你想让他在这里的。回床上去搂着他睡觉吧。尽管有时候你有点喘不上气来，你还是爱他睡觉的时候抱着你。替我给他个吻或者其他什么吧。”_

 

虽然利威尔的脑子还在纠结着想不起来的事情——埃尔文的眼睛是蓝色还是绿色来着？——他仍然站起身伸了个懒腰，然后回到了床上。

 

 

********

 

 

在两个人交往已近两年后一个特别棒的晚上，利威尔回家很晚，然后回来的第一件事就是径直跑到房间拿出记事本，趁着没有忘记抓紧写。

 

 _“埃尔文今天提出，让你搬过去和他一起住。”_ 他写道，一边写着一边露出掩饰不住的微笑。

_“虽然说，我知道这不是什么真正的日记，但是我需要为你记下这件事，以防万一。因为你绝不能忘记这件事。随便说一句，到现在为止你们俩已经交往了近两年了。所以祝贺你们。_

_不过说真的，埃尔文是你所经历过的最好的事情了。他人超棒又体贴，而且已经忍受你这臭脾气这么久了。他让你拿着记忆的事开玩笑而且不会生气，还亲吻你的头，好像这样就能让你好起来似的。有时候你也相信他，这样的确有点作用。_

_所以不用说，你这边房租一到期就会搬过去了。韩吉可能有点烦恼，不过她还是会为你高兴的。她也爱他的。_

_好了，如果你某天早上或者其他什么时候正处在惊恐中而读这些，又想不起你在哪里了或者他是谁了，也没关系。你现在是在家里，而且你爱他。现在替我去亲亲他吧。”_

 

 

**********

 

 

大多数时间情况都不错。大多数时间，他都有一些好事、一些有趣的或者尴尬的事情来记到笔记本上。在经历了大多数情况不错的两年之后，他也该再买一本记事本了。

 

不过，有时候情况还是很糟。有那么几天，利威尔简直希望能够永远忘掉。有一天晚上的记忆他就再也不愿回想起来。那天他正翘着屁股和埃尔文在床上啪啪啪呢，结果突然他就什么也不记得了。那时候就是头脑突然一片空白。这个在他身上温柔叫着他的名字，气喘吁吁地呻吟着，还俯身亲吻他脖颈的男人，他根本想不起他的脸。

 

韩吉那晚上并不在旁边，利威尔直接歇斯底里了，但是埃尔文在那里，像往常一样镇定冷静毫不慌乱，像韩吉教过他的那样，帮着他恢复平静。即使利威尔尖叫着让他出去，他还是陪在利威尔身边，给他看记事本，向他保证他会很快想起来的。

 

不过，大多数时间情况还是不错的，利威尔对此满心感激。似乎他们俩在一起的每一天，都让利威尔的记忆力有所提高，让他记得住事儿了。他们俩在一起的每一天，利威尔早上醒来，都会更轻松地翻过身，给躺在他身边的男人唇上轻轻印上一吻。

 

“不知道没有你我该怎么办。”有一天晚上利威尔呢喃道，在被单下和埃尔文四肢交缠。他的手指在埃尔文的背上来回游走，向下摸了摸几处凹陷后又重新回到他的肩膀。

 

埃尔文笑道：“也许有时候早上醒来就不会那么迷糊了。”

 

利威尔呻吟几声作答，闭上了眼睛。“我是在卖萌呢好吧，你懂的。”他嘟囔道，从与埃尔文纠缠的腿中抽身而平躺开来。“那没有发生得太频繁，你就该知足了。”

 

埃尔文也翻了个身，再次半压在他身上，然后迅速地亲了他好几下。“抱歉嘛。”他低语道，咧嘴笑了起来。

 

“你最好知错。”利威尔逗他道。“要不我还在记事本上写你的坏话。”

 

 

*********

 

 

大多数时间情况都不错。大多数日子都很轻松惬意，爱意满满。

 

虽然有些日子情况比较糟，这也是无法避免的。幸好，利威尔在记事本中专门为这些日子而做了书签。这几页内容都很简单，里面都有这么几句：

 

_“你爱他。相信我。”_

 

或者，

 

_“埃尔文·史密斯是个讨厌的小混蛋。”_

 

又或者是利威尔最爱的一页，这一页是他们交往五年后写的。

 

_“他名叫埃尔文·史密斯。你爱他，而且今天你们要结婚了。”_

 

 

 

 

THE END


End file.
